Riders and Fighters
by TheDoubleThreat
Summary: This is a HTYD and LoK crossover(if you don't know what those mean the mean How to Train Your Dragon and Legend of Korra) From the point of view of my original charecters Minnie and Annie, and the other charecters on both shows.
1. New beginnings

** Hi everyone! I'm the blonde in the center of our profile photo. I'm kind of a mixed fan girl, so, if you are a super fan(CHEESE) and I get a fact wrong, let me know and I will fix it(If you know me, you know I won't fix it, but whatever helps you sleep at night ). So anyway, I will start with the back story of Minnie, since you all know the story of Mako and Korra, I won't bother with theirs, and I am WAY too lazy to write Annie's(you'll just have to guess), this is the only backstory you get, so comment what you think!**

Chapter 1: The flight of a lifetime.

Minnie's POV

I woke up to a piercing scream in the middle of the night. This was NOT normal. I lived in a peaceful village in the middle of nowhere, no one ever screamed, or even got scared for that matter. I got out of bed and dashed to my adopted parent's room, only to find out that was where the screaming was coming from. I dropped my small teddy bear (yes, I still have one of these at 17) named Mr. Taco on the floor, which made enough noise to gain the attention of my adopted parent's assassin's. I picked up Mr. Taco with my foot and threw him up into my hands and beat it out the door of the house. I ran until I was so tired I passed out.

When I woke up I smelled shit, literally. I lifted my head up, only to find that when I had passed out, I had landed in a pile of dog poop. Wonderful, just freakin' wonderful. I wiped it all off my face with the leaf of a nearby tree, only to find a spider on it. I screamed and through the poop and spider covered leaf away from me. What a way to wake up. I knew I had to get back to my house, but there were probably all the people in my village there.

Oh! I should probably tell you where I lived, shouldn't I. I lived in Japan. I used to live in Gothel, but I was the product of an affair between the king and my mother, who I never knew. Long story short, when, my real mom died, I went to the king, in hope of a place to live, he agreed to let me stay, but only as a maid. No one could know I was his child. Anyway, I befriended a girl named Annie, who turned out to be my half-sister, but I told her I was the king's daughter, and he exiled me, thinking I would fall off the edge of the Earth. I actually ended up shipwrecked in Japan, and was adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Isamu Katsu.

Anyway, I got on a ship. I didn't know where it was going, but I knew it was away from this depressing place. I unloaded a rather decent sized box that was full of apples and canteens full of water. I didn't unload all of them; I kept twenty apples and fifteen canteens of water. I also had my crossbow, and miscellaneous throwing knives and stars, stored in my boots. I had two containers of bolts slung across my back. Along with a small vial of poison, not for myself, just so you know, and a small first aid kit. I had managed to steal all these from other homes and my own. I sat down and tried to make myself comfortable with Mr. Taco.

_Three Days Later_

I am sick of apples. I could anything in the world. Anything except apples, of course. I heard waves crashing against the boat; in fact, it had kept me up all night. I knew we were in a storm, in fact, the storm kept getting worse. Suddenly, a wave big enough to sink the boat crashed against the boat and forced the boat onto its side. I felt my crate tumbling and had enough time to load all of my supplies into my boots (newly designed to be waterproof. Hey! If you were stuck in a leaky crate for three days, you would figure out how to water proof your clothing too!) and bag before my head hit the side of the crate and knocked me out cold.

"Oh My Thor…" I heard a familiar voice say. I felt like I should remember this voice, but I was too cold to think about it. I felt something jab my side once or twice.

"Hey! If she's dead, can I have the body?" I heard an overly self-confident voice say.

"Snotlout, what would you do with a…never mind." I heard a male voice say. This one seemed more kind, but powerful at the same time.

"She…It can't be. My dad, he said she was dead. Not like this dead, but he said she was sailed off the end of the Earth." I knew it! I knew I recognized that voice! It was Annie!

"Well technically the Earth is round, but you know, whatever floats your boat." I heard the Kind and powerful voice say. I also felt something jab me in the side again. I felt enough strength in me to respond this time.

"I swear, if you poke me with that thing one more time, I will snap you." I said matter-of-factly. I heard gasps, and the really loud annoying ones. Like, where if they were any louder they would wake an entire village. Then I heard snickering, and I knew it was because I said 'poke me with that thing'. "Oh Annie, will you ever grow up?" I said as I sat up and opened my eyes.

She just smiled, while everyone else was recovering from that shock, Annie helped we stand up. I brushed off my pants and turned to look at the crowd. There was a chubby guy, with blonde hair, petting a Gronkle like it's a cat, twins punching each other while standing in front of a Hideous Zippleback, and a strange person with black hair flexing his muscles, while a Monstrous Nightmare flew off over the ocean. I also saw Annie and a guy that looked almost exactly like her, but male, holding hands while Obsidian (Minnie's Night Fury) and some other Night Fury stood behind them, Obsidian looked happy to see me, but the other Night Fury stared at me angrily.

I saw them all freeze and I felt a thump. They all stuttered and mumbled. The cubby blonde started listing off random facts about some dragon and I turned around. Before me stood a dragon, more specifically a Flightmare. I recognized it from a book that had washed up on the shore one day as I had been walking along the had been in Viking Language and had been tough to translate, but I managed to understand it. I was multi-lingual; I could speak Latin, French, Japanese (obviously), and now, Viking.

I knew this dragon had a paralyzing mist, but it wore off. I wonder why this dragon isn't wreaking havoc already. All it did was sit there, as if it expected me to throw a stick for it. Oh, I should say something about this dragon. It glows, really bright blue. I put my hand out, and turned my head away, and the dragon leaned down and put it nose up to my hand. This was a trick all dragon trainers knew.

I walked around to the side of the dragon, inspecting its back. I knew automatically that it would need a sadly if I was going to ride it.

"Annie, introduce me to your friends!" I shouted at her. So she named them all off as well as telling me their skills. "Well, Hiccup, can you make me a saddle for this dragon?" I said as I walked back around the dragon on the other side.

"Sure. Anything for a friend of Annie's." He said staring at her, moony eyed. All she did was laugh and stare back. I didn't know what was happening, but I did see the glares from Astrid. What was with her?

"Great and you will be expecting me at your academy tomorrow." I knew this sounded bossy, but they didn't need to know that I had lived in poverty my whole life. "Oh, and Hiccup? Annie is my sister." I said this as I grinned and stared at Annie. She didn't make any objection to this, being she is only technically my half-sister. She didn't seem to care that I said we were sisters.

**I do try not to leave my readers at cliff-hangers in the first chapters, but do expect some shocks later on. I will really try to get another chapter out by…hmm, the 22****nd**** sound good to you? I am really excited; this is my first crossover book. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry I didn't add any Legend of Korra into this chapter; LoK will come later on though. I need to get my character established before I add any huge excitements. OH! I forgot to say, this will happen after Korra and Mako break-up. Actually, the first thing that happens IS the break-up, so, if you can't bear to go through that heart-break, skip that chapter, it will be an entire chapter, so you won't miss anything important if you just skip the chapter. Here, have some free cookies! Bye!**


	2. Nightmares and Lovers

**Hi everyone, it's Drakaea (that's my web name now!). I will not be incorporating LoK into this book ****yet!**** I hope you aren't only reading this for the Legend of Korra part. I am really excited to write this chapter and thanks to all the people in Canada, Singapore. and the United States (murica!). Those are the only countries that have seen the book. Oh, and thanks to the person in Canadawho has read the story twice :D**

_**This is three weeks later**_

I was running through a forest with trees that resembled hands, reaching out, and grabbing me. They would snap off as soon as I ran buy, but he stinging feeling didn't. I heard a screech and something glowing flew from the sky and landed right in front of me. I tripped, and whatever was chasing me grabbed hold of me.

Then I woke up, screaming, James was by my side stroking my hair like he always did when he tried to calm me down. James was my boyfriend, he is a born and raised Berkian, and I loved him. He was tall, and had black, shiny hair. He was skinny, but not too skinny, just perfect. He has piercing blue eyes, like a husky's, and loved me back just as much.

I looked around my room to see all my friends standing there with worried looks on their faces. Annie and Hiccup holding hands again, Astrid had gotten over him; Fishlegs was standing in the back, pretending to be focused in a book on my desk. We all knew about his secret crush on me, and it was fun to tease him about it.

"Why are you all here?" I asked with a sneaking suspicion of the answer.

"Minnie, you were screaming. But it didn't sound like you; it sounded more like…like, well, a Screaming Death. It was like, the scariest thing I have ever heard." I heard Fishlegs announce from the back. I saw confused looks from the others, as if this wasn't what they heard.

"No, it sounded more like mom." I heard Annie whisper softly. Hiccup tensed as he realized we were all sharing what it sounded like. I noticed that Snotlout wasn't here at this moment. I got up and looked out the window to see what looked like the entire village gathered around my house.

I turned around and listened to the others. Ruffnut said it sounded like Tuffnut, and vice versa. Hiccup said it sounded like two screams, which was the most peculiar to me. He said the two screams were his father and the screeching of Toothless. Finally, we reached Astrid. She was reluctant to speak her mind, but knew we were expecting her response, and didn't want to sound weak.

She shocked me the most when she said: "It was barely a whisper, but it was exactly the same as the last words I heard from my mother, when she was dying. It said: be brave, and don't look back. But there was something else, at the end. It was…. The deaths that you regret the most, the ones that haunt you." At this point we were all slack jawed. We all looked at each other with undetermined expressions. We didn't know whether to feel sympathy, frightened, or all together confused.

I can say one thing and one thing only. This was not the answer I was expecting. I was expecting just a scream, or maybe names. But this? This is worse. I remember reading about this. It is a strange thing that only happens once in a generation. I have the Nightmare Scream. It affects everyone that can hear, and sounds exactly the same, every time you hear it. The only screams you hear are the people that you love the most. This is why Astrid heard her parents.

_This is the next day. (I got tired of writing about night.)_

I was strolling through the village with James, when I noticed all of the glares and strange looks I was getting from the other Berkians. It was then that I noticed James was getting tense too, I realized that I scared everyone in the village to Valhalla and back, but did they have to be so rude about it? Okay so maybe, just maybe, this was entirely my fault. But did I ask to be the carrier of a Nightmare Scream? No. Did I ask to feel like a portable Nightmare? No, well maybe for my enemies, but still.

"James? Do you want to leave me alone? You seem like you don't want to be around me." I asked with obvious disappointment in my voice. I know he was scared last night too, but does that give him an excuse to ignore his responsibilities as my boyfriend, no, it didn't. It was his job to protect me from my weaknesses, granted, he was one of them. It was still his job to protect me from my other weaknesses, like my stubborn-ness, and my nosiness. And, best of all, my fatal flaw, my pride. I was never one to step down from a fight, and sometimes, that got nasty.

"Kind of, thanks for understanding." He said as he started to walk off. Oh, he was in SO much trouble.

"One," I said in an impatient tone of voice, as if talking to a child who was running away from his mom in the grocery store.

"What are you do-"He started before I cut him off. (Not literally cut him, just stopped him mid-sentence.)

"Two," I said as he started walking towards me. "That's what I thought, now, anything else you feel like telling me?" I asked. It was a rhetorical question, but I read in a raising a child book that making it sound like they had an opinion in the matter made them feel more important. Don't tell James that came out of a book for mothers with disobedient children, he will throw a tantrum, and I will have to take him out for ice creams or something.

"No Ma'am!" He shouted like a man in the marines. Then he put on the sexiest smile he could and we continued to walk down the street. I loved James, he was just as stubborn as I was and he would protect me from anything that came our way. I think he is the One.

**Okay, sorry for the confusion, I realized it was a DocX and I couldn't release it, then it was too short, and then school started. I'll try to release another chapter by, hmm, the 12****th****? Signing off with free cupcakes! Bye!**


End file.
